Das harte Los eines Captains
by Eladriel
Summary: Zähle ich dieser Crew nur noch als Captain? Bin ich ihnen als Mensch nichts mehr wert? Ihre Augen wurden feucht. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und eilte in ihr Quartier. Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und ließ den Tränen freien lauf. Erschöpft stand sie auf ,


Titel: Das harte Los eines Captains Story: Kathryn hat Geburtstag ... Autor: Caro Disclaimer Paramount Das harte Los eines Captains 

Schweigend beobachtete sie die Sterne.  
Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  
Ihr Quartier war dunkel.  
Ihr Kopf lehnte am Rahmen des Panorama Fensters.

Sie schloss die Augen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.  
Langsam sank sie zu Boden.  
Kauerte sich zusammen ... und weinte.

Ihr Atem wurde flacher, gleichmäßiger.  
Sie schlief.  
Die Tür zu ihren Quartier öffnete sich leise.

Vorsichtig wurde sie und auf ihr Bett gelegt.  
Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und die Person verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie früh aus einem unruhigen Schlaf.  
Sie starrte an die Decke.  
Wieder liefen ihr Tränen übers Gesicht.  
Langsam ließ ihr weinen nach.  
Sie stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer.  
Die Tür zu ihrem Quartier öffnete sich , sie trat hinaus auf den hellen Gang.  
Von ihren aufgewühlten Gefühlen der Nacht wahr nichts mehr zu sehen.  
Die Captain-Maske saß perfekt.

Vor ihr glitten die Türen des Turboliftes auf.

der Tag zuvor

Pünktlich um fünf Uhr Morgens wurde Captain Kathryn Janeway durch den Weckruf geweckt. Es war der 20. Mai: ihr Geburtstag. Eigentlich mochte sie es nicht besonders daran erinnert zu werden wie alt sie war aber trotzdem mochte sie diesen Tag. Gut gelaunt stand sie auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Im Turbolift traf sie auf Fähnrich Martin der heute ebenfalls Geburtstag hatte. Sie gratulierte ihm und setzte dann ihren Weg fort.

Ihre gute Laune verflog langsam als weder jemand auf der Brücke oder auf den Gängen an ihren Geburtstag zu denken schien oder ihr gar gratulierte. Nach ihrer Schicht schob sie wie gewöhnlich noch Überstunden in ihrem Berreitschaftsraum um noch die letzten Berichte durch zu gehen.

Um ca. 21.00 Uhr Bordzeit machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier, beschloß dann aber noch einen Abstecher ins Kasino zu machen um noch eine Kleinigkeit zu essen.

Als die Türen zum Kasino auseinander glitten sah sie das dort bereits der Geburtstag von Fähnrich Martin gefeiert wurde. Die Meisten standen um den jungen Fähnrich herum um ihm zu gratulieren, während der Rest in kleinen Gruppen zusammen stand und sich unterhielt. Reglos stand sie da, wartete ob sie jemand bemerkte. Aber alle die dies taten beachteten sie nicht weiter, selbst Chakotay nickte ihr nur kurz zu um sich anschließend wieder aufgeregt mit Tom zu unterhalten.

Sie haben mich vergessen

Es durchzuckte sie wie ein Blitz.

Zähle ich dieser Crew nur noch als Captain? Bin ich ihnen als Mensch nichts mehr wert?

Ihre Augen wurden feucht. Abrupt drehte sie sich um und eilte in ihr Quartier. Sie schmiß sich auf ihr Bett und ließ den Tränen freien lauf. Erschöpft stand sie auf , stellte sich ans Fenster.

Ich bin ihnen egal fuhr es ihr durch den Kopf.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an den Rahmen des Panoramafensters. Sie schloss die Augen, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

Die Türen des Turboliftes schlossen sich. "Brücke" , sagte sie mit fester Stimme. Die Transportkapsel setzte sich in Bewegung. Kurze Zeit später öffneten sich die Türen wieder und gaben den Blick auf die Brücke frei. Sie grüßte die anwesenden Offiziere kurz, gab das Kommando an Chakotay weiter und ging in ihren Bereitschaftsraum.

Circa eine Stunde vor dem Ende ihrer Schicht ertönte plötzlich der Türmelder. "Herein"  
Chakotay kam rein. "Ich wollte Sie nur fragen ob Sie vielleicht mit mir auf Neelix' Moralhebungsparty kommen möchten." fragte er lächelnd.  
"Seien Sie doch ehrlich. Sie wollen mich nicht wirklich dabei haben. Ihnen allen wäre es doch sowieso lieber wenn ich nur im Notfall mal eben auftauche, alles regle und dann wieder verschwinde!"  
"Was reden Sie denn da? Natürlich wollen wir Sie dabei haben! Sie gehören genauso zu uns wie jedes andere Crewmitglied auch!"  
"Das sagen Sie doch jetzt nur um kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben!"  
Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten.  
Chakotay ging auf sie zu, nahm sie in den Arm. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.  
"Kommen Sie mal mit!" sagte er sanft als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie zum Turbolift, zum Kasino.

Als sie durch die Tür trat hörte sie von allen Seiten ein schiefes aber  
einstimmiges und fröhliches "Happy Birthday to you..."

Tom schritt auf den Captain zu.  
"Tut uns leid für die Verspätung der Feier Captain aber wir hatten uns sie etwas größeres überlegt und das dauerte etwas länger!"  
Als die Party in vollem Gange war zog sich Chakotay mit dem Captain in eine Stille Ecke zurück.  
"Haben Sie wirklich geglaubt wir hätten Ihren Geburtstag vergessen?"  
Statt einer Anwort umarmte sie ihn erleichtert. Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit aus der Umarmung lösten trafen sich ihre  
Blicke. Plötzlich wurde es im Kasino so still man hätte eine Feder zu Boden fallen hören. Alle sahen zu Kathryn und Chakotay die sich in diesem Moment zu erstenmal küssten. Und dann brach das Gejubel aus.  
Es war zwar ein verspäteter aber dafür der schönste Geburtstag in Kathryns Leben.

**Ende **


End file.
